The boy with the pink hair
by prettyloseremma
Summary: Hello, my name is Lucy Dragneel, but my friends and guild-mates know me as Lucy Heartfilia. I'm 18. I use Celestial Spirit Magic. My story started when I was 10. my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Lucy Dragneel, but my friends and guild-mates know me as Lucy Heartfilia. I'm 18. I use Celestial Spirit Magic. My story started when I was 10. My mother had passed away not so long ago and my father hated me. He would say I killed my mother. He couldn't even look at me I reminded him too much of her. One night I had enough of feeling alone. I wanted to find a place I could call home and have people who really care for me.

So one night when I was crying I decided that I would leave to find this place so one of my family maids helped me pack. I took a lot of money. My dad had so much of it anyway he wouldn't care if I took some. I also took my keys that mama left for me and when everyone was asleep I left. I ran and ran I never looked back to that place I once called home. I walked for miles and days with no sleep, no food, I just had to get away from him as far away as my legs could take me.

That's when I came upon a field in a forest. It was so peaceful and quiet. That's when I saw him. He was the same age as me with pink hair and a white scarf. He looked like he was looking for something in the night sky, waiting for something. I walked a little more but I felt so weak and tried I felt myself fall to the ground. The last thing I remember is him running up to me.

When I opened my eyes the next thing I know is that I'm in a small room with a little girl no older than 3 looking at me with big bright eyes.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed, jumping in fear because I didn't know where I was our who that little girl was. After a few minutes the little girl finally spoke:

" Are you my new mama?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing but before I could answer he walked in with a bright smile that made me feel funny inside.

"Oh, you're finally awake! You've been asleep for 2 days now."

My eyes shot wide open. 2 days? That can't be right.

"I have?"

I must have been so tried from walking for so long.

"Thank you for keeping me here. I will leave now before I overstay my welcome."

He just give me a look of confusion.

"Don't you want to stay or do you have somewhere to be?"

I thought about it for a minute and realised I don't have a anywhere else to go.

"But we don't even know each other and you're willing to let me stay here? What about your parents?"

He looked so sad when I said parents but it was gone just as fast as it came.

"Well my name is Natsu Dragneel and this is Wendy Dragneel and it's just the two of us that live here, but we would really like for you to stay. I could use the help to take care of Wendy. I don't know anything about girl things and I promised I would find her a new mother."

I was so shocked! I couldn't believe what he was saying! Me, a mother at the age of 10? But I couldn't leave her alone with him to look after her, and I've always wanted to be a mother. It just came a little sooner than I thought.

"Okay, I'll do it. My name is Lucy Heartfilia." They both smiled with so much happiness. Mama I found them, I really did! That was the day I found my real family.

Approximately 5 years later

"Lucy! Hurry up, we're going to be late!" Natsu yelled from the sitting room.

"Mama you look beautiful! I'm so excited, today's finally here," my now 9 year old daughter Wendy said as I looked at myself in the mirror in my wedding dress. Yes you heard me right, me, Lucy Heartfilia, will be Lucy Dragneel in the next hour!

"Yeah Lucy you don't look that fat!" I just give that stupid cat the evil eyes. Today was my wedding day and nothing was going to make me sad. We had agreed that when I turned 16 Natsu and I would get married so we can make Wendy ours for real, so no one can take her away. Don't get me wrong, I'm in love with Natsu, but he's too dense to know what that kind of love is. We have been happy together as a family for almost 6 years. We even have two more members of our family now: Happy and Carla the flying, talking cats.

Oh shit we're late!

"Coming!" I shouted as I ran down the stairs to where they were all sitting. Natsu smiles that smile that always makes me feel so happy.

"You ready to become a real Dragneel?" He asked. I was so happy! I couldn't wait to have the same last name as my family and for us to become a real family. We walked to a church in town and we said our vows but what I forgot was the part at the end:

"You my now kiss the bride."

My heart stopped. I couldn't think. Was this really happening? I have to kiss Natsu. Sure we kissed before, but that was when we were 13 and he said he wanted to try something and he just kissed me. I still remember feeling how hot my face was after. And that time we were 14. We were in the field having one of Wendy's lessons and out of nowhere he kissed me. I come back to reality and looked at Natsu.

He just smiled and leaned in and kissed me. It was soft and short but I felt fireworks like I did every time. We took pictures with all 5 of us and then we went to a café down town to get dinner. It wasn't like the fairy tale wedding I always dreamed of, but my dreams changed 6 years ago when I meet a pink haired boy in a field.

When we got home Wendy went to bed, that's when Natsu pulled me outside to that very field. "Natsu what are we doing out here? It's cold!"

He stopped moving and came close to me he looked me in the eyes.

"But Luce we need to have our first dance and what better place than the place we first met?"

I couldn't help it. Tears rolled down my cheeks. This is one of the many reasons I fell in love with the boy with pink hair.

"But there's no music."

"We'll make our own."

And with that we start dancing as Natsu hums a song. We dance for what seems like hours, me still in my wedding dress and him in his suit. I wish we could stay like this forever. Mama, I really love my life. I'm so glad I left that day. If I didn't I would have never ran into the boy with pink hair. My dragon.

1 year later

It's been a year since Natsu and I have been married. He still works at a guild called Fairy Tail. He's been there since I met him. I mind Wendy while he goes out to work to pay for food and bills. We live a nice life, a happy one, but oh how I wish I could join Fairy Tail! This year might be my lucky year, no one at the guild knows about me or Wendy. Natsu doesn't want people to know. I tried asking him once but he won't say why. I'm so excited about our anniversary! I have a nice dinner planned for the family and a gift that I worked so hard on.

"Lucy someone said there was word of a Salamander in Hargion. I need to go. It could be Igneel."

I felt sadness in my heart but I couldn't get in the way of Natsu finding his dad.

"I really….. I hope it's him. Be safe okay? And come back soon."

Natsu was already in our bedroom throwing anything and everything into a bag.

"I will I promise I'll be back soon. Tell Wendy I said bye and be good! Come on Happy!"

The blue cat flew out the door with an "Aye sir."

It's been 2 days since he's been gone and today is my birthday, and our anniversary.

"Mama is papa coming home soon? I want to see if he likes the gift you got him."

I smile at my daughter. She so kind and caring.

"I don't know princess, I hope so."

I give her my best smile but she can tell there's sadness behind it. I always miss him when he goes. It's to quiet in this small house.

"Okay time for bed. Papa should be home tomorrow so the quicker we get to sleep the faster we'll see him."

Wendy gets up and gives me a tried smile.

"Okay, goodnight mama. Come on Carla, let's get some sleep."

I go to Natsu and I's bedroom. As I sit on the bed tears fall from my eyes.

"Happy anniversary," I say as I fall asleep.

The other side of the house

Wendy P.O.V

Wendy feels sad because see can hear her mama crying.

"Why does papa have to be so stupid?"

That's when she hears the front door open.

She gets out of bed and goes downstairs to find her papa.

"Where have you been?" she asks.

Natsu jumps, thinking he was being quiet with his ninja ways.

"Hey my little princess! What are you doing up?"

"Papa you need to stop looking for them."

Natsu was shocked with what came out of his daughter's mouth.

"What do you mean stop looking?"

"I mean you have a family here who love you and aren't going anywhere. They left us papa. They left but mama stayed, and now mama's upstairs upset because you didn't come home for your anniversary. She doesn't say anything because she wants you to be happy, but papa she's your wife. So be there for her."

Natsu looked down he knew he had done wrong.

"When did you get so smart?"

"Mama is my teacher, remember?

Natsu smiles, "Okay princess, time for bed."

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I hear the bedroom door open. I sit up and there he is, my favourite boy with pink hair.

"Luce I'm so sorry. I should have been here and not run off just because of some rumour that wasn't even real. Please forgive me."

I smile at him.

"There's nothing to forgive Natsu."

He walks over to the bed and sits down on my side of the bed.

"I got you something," he says while handing me a small box. I open it and my eyes widen. It was a key, a sliver key!

" I saw it in a magic shop and I know you had to have it. Also, Luce? I want you to come with me to Fairy Tail tomorrow and join the guild. You can become my partner. Just don't tell people about us just yet. I'm not ready."

He has a sad smile on his face. I know he doesn't mean anything bad when he says it.

"I got you something too."

He looks up at me as I hand him a box. When he opens it his eyes widen. It's a sliver necklace with a locket attached. On the outside it has the Fairy Tail mark, and on the inside it has a picture of us. Me, Wendy, Natsu, Happy and Carla.

"So you never forget that you always have us to come home to."

Before I could even think Natsu lips were on mine. It wasn't like our other kisses. This was full of passion and love. I start to kiss back after coming out of shock. I start running my hands through his hair as he lays me down on the bed. We kiss for what feels like hours, our hands moving all over each other until Natsu stops.

"We can't. Wendy's in the next room and if we keep going I won't be able to stop."

I look at him. I don't know what to think. I was so happy Natsu kissed me. I know he's my husband, but we don't really act like it. Sure we share a bed and we cuddle at night, but we don't kiss a lot or hold hands.

"Luce we should get some sleep. Tomorrow's a big day for you." he says as he kissed my forehead. I smile at him.

"Goodnight Natsu, and thank you."

Then I feel arms wrap around me as I close my eyes and fall asleep.

Natsu P.O.V

I look down at my beautiful wife as she sleeps "goodnight Luce I love you and thank you for always staying"

Edited by theanarchisteire /u/4624246/TheAnarchistEire


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the day I was going to join Fairy Tail. The morning went by as normal. I made breakfast, made sure Wendy knew what she had to do for her studies. I really didn't like the idea of leaving her behind. I knew Carla would be there, but I have been with Wendy every day since I came here.

"Make sure to eat and read what I have left for you, and don't leave the house, don't answer the door. If anything happens come straight to the guild ok?"

"Mama I'll be fine! Now go have fun and tonight you can tell me all about it"

She smiled up at me then started pushing me out the door. I'm a mother, I'm allowed to worry. What if something happened and I wasn't there? How did Natsu do this all the time? I haven't even left and I already miss her.

"Don't worry Luce, it gets easier and she's a smart girl. Carla's there with her."

He's right. I need to trust her. Before knowing it I'm standing right outside the Fairy Tail guild. It's so big.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Luce."

I can't stop my smile from getting bigger and bigger. I can't wait to meet Natsu's other family. We walk through the big door and I see so many people drinking, fighting, laughing and having a good time. Natsu ran off to have a fight with some guy that's half naked. I don't know what to do. Natsu is so going to get it when we get home for leaving me. Then I see a girl with white hair walk up to me. Wait OMG that's Mirajane!

"Hello, you must be new here. Do you plan on joining the guild?"

Before I could answer her a giant came out of nowhere. Everyone stopped what they were doing, except for Natsu of course. I worried if he's always like this here, before I knew it the giant is getting smaller and then it becomes and old man in which Mirajane called master. He must be the famous gramps that I've heard so much about.

"And who might you be my dear?"

"My name is Lucy sir."

"Are you here to join Fairy Tail Lucy?"

I was so nervous! What if they didn't like me and wanted me to leave? Where the hell were Natsu and Happy? I can't believe those two leaving me here.

"Yes, I would love to join!"

"Okay Mira get this lovely young lady her guild mark."

"Yes master! Okay Lucy, where would you like it and in what colour?"

I think for a minute about the colour, then it hits me. Pink! Of course, my favourite colour. Now for the placement. I could get it on my hand, it would have to be my right hand though. I don't want to show

them my ring.

"My right hand and pink please."

And there it was on my right hand in pink, the same colour as his hair. Speaking of him, where is he so I

can show him my guild mark? I finally found him by the mission board.

"Natsu look I got my guild mark!"

"That's nice Lucy."

I could tell he wasn't listening to me. He was too busy looking at missions. I was a little angry but then I

saw a little boy crying to master about how his dad hadn't home and for someone to help find him. Master said to believe that his father would be home. Next thing I hear a bang behind me. The mission

board has a hole in it and a mad Natsu is walking away. I better go with him before he does something

stupid.

"Natsu where are we going? Wait up!"

I run after him and Happy. We get to the mountain. Its freezing but we got there and we found the

little boy's dad. He was taken over by the monster. We got him home to his son who called me

Lucy-nii. It made me so happy. We said our goodbyes.

"Let's get home Lucy, we have a kid of our own to look after."

"I really hope she's okay. I know Carla's there but still we've been gone all day."

"She's our daughter. She can handle herself. We did raise her so she would be okay if she was on her

own, and as you say Carla's there with her and she would never let anything happen to our little

princess. You worry too much Luce."

"I do not! I've just never been away from her this long before. It's something that I know I need to get

used to, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

Natsu just hugged me and laughed, calling me a weirdo like he and Happy always do. When we finally get

home, we get jumped;

"Mama, papa how was it? Did you go on a mission mama? Did you meet new friends? What where they

like? Did you miss me? I did real good! I did all my work for my lessons and me and Carla made food

and we played for a bit and I cleaned my room."

I just had to smile. I really shouldn't been worried about her. She really is growing up so fast .

A lot has happened since I join Fairy Tail. I meet the famous Erza who was the reason Natsu didn't

come home for a while when we were younger, and why he hates reading. I also found out Grey is

Natsu's rival (best friend). We did some missions together and formed a team. One time Natsu made

me go on and S class mission. He stole it and we meet Grey's brother. I think that's who he was and his

friends. I also got TWO more golden gate keys; Virgo and Sagittarius.

So I have five golden gate keys out of 12. I even met a girl named Levy. I call her Levy-chan and she

calls me Lu-chan. She loves books just as much as me and she made me promise that she would be

the first to read the book that I'm writing .Wendy's getting much better at her magic and so is Natsu.

They always practice out in the field.

"Lucy, the guilds been attacked the whole hall has been destroyed!"

My heart stops! Not the guild hall. I hope no one's been hurt. I start run with Natsu to the guild. There

are iron poles sticking out of everywhere I only know one person who could do this.

"Gajeel-nee."

Natsu must have heard me because he stopped.

"Luce it couldn't be him. He disappeared 3 years ago. It can't be, he would have come to see us not do

this. This isn't like him."

"But Natsu who else could do something like this? It's him, I know it's him."

Little did I know that the person who was like a big brother to me had been so brain washed and

tortured just because the guild Phantom Lord wanted a dragon slayer of their own. I remember

being captured right after Gajeel-nee hurt Levy-chan ,Jet and Dory. I was in a tower with their

master, saying how my father had hired them to take me home. I couldn't believe what I was hearing!

The father who I left 7 years ago wanted me back. I was so scared, I didn't want to go back, not ever. I

heard Natsu's voice in the distance so I jumped.

"NATSU!"

"LUCY!"

He got to me just in time because the next thing I know I'm on top of him.

"Lucy are you okay? What did they do to you? I'm going to kill them when I get my hands on them! Why

did they take you? Want do they want?"

I could tell he was scared by the way he kept asking so many questions.

"My father wants me to come home."

I looked up at my husband and all I saw was pure anger. I don't think I've seen him this angry, ever.

"Well he can want on. You're my wife and your home is with me, Wendy, Happy and Carla. He has no right to try and take you from us."

I couldn't stop crying. I was so happy they cared about me so much. Same as everyone at the guild when they found out whose daughter I was. I was hiding against my will I add but then he found me.

"Gajeel-nee."

He looked like he didn't know who I was which hurt but what hurt the most was that he had fun beating me up he was trying to get Natsu to come so he could fight. Natsu did come and kick his ass. I didn't want any of this to happen. I didn't want to see the man I love and my big brother fight and mean it. When the fight was over something happened to Gajeel-nee. He looked at us as if he could remember us, like a spell was lifted.

"Bunny-girl, salamander. What have I done?" he said as tears fell from his face. I was walking over to him when he looked up.

"STOP! Don't come any closer. I might hurt you again. Please stay back, I'm so sorry."

He ran so fast there was no way I could have got to him.

"Leave him be for now. He's been through a lot in the last 3 years. He wasn't himself. He'll come home when he's ready, okay? Speaking of home, let's go to ours, I'm starving after that fight!"

I couldn't help but laugh, of course his mind was on food!

"Okay since you won you can have whatever you want tonight, okay?"

His face lit up. He grabbed my hand and ran home to where our very worried daughter could heal some of the wounds we got. There was still something I had to do though, and that was visit my father one last time so he could never hurt Fairy Tail or my family again.

"Are you okay mama? Your wound will heal within a few days, but I want you and papa to stay home and rest for two days."

"Two days! But I want to fight Grey and kick his ass! And we have to help rebuild the guild."

"We can stay home for two days Natsu. It's not going to kill us and I was thinking we should go away for a while, just the five of us."

Wendy's face light up with that bright smile I love so much.

"Really mama, papa can we? I want to go to the beach and build sand castles and swim in the sea can we? Oh can we papa? Please!"

We gave him our best puppy dog eyes that we know he couldn't say no to. Even Happy joined in.

"Fine we can go, but only for 5 days. Right, time for bed. It's getting late."

"Okay night papa, night mama! Come on Carla, Happy."

"Aye sir."

"Yes hurry up child I haven't got all day."

Natsu gave Wendy a goodnight hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Night my little princess. Sweet dreams you to Happy and Carla."

I do the same and then Natsu and I get into bed. He pulls me into his arms.

"I'm glad you're safe Luce. I don't want that man near you, and don't worry, iron-head will come back when he's ready okay?"

"I know. Thank you Natsu for saving me. I'm just happy to be home with you guys. Goodnight Natsu."

I fall asleep so fast I didn't even hear Natsu's reply.

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

"I'll always save you. You're my everything and I love you so much."

I know it's stupid that I can't say these things to my wife when she's awake, but it's scary knowing that she can leave and move on. But I'll always love her. I knew the moment I saw her that she was my mate, my other half that my dad told me about. I was so happy the day she said she'd stay and be a mother to Wendy, and she is an amazing mother. She always sees the good in people, like Gajeel. She loved him like a brother, and of course he loved her like a little sister and Wendy like a niece.

I'm glad he's going to come back. They have missed him a lot. But that stupid father of hers trying to take away my Luce, my mate. I will not stand for it. It's been 7 years and he hasn't looked for her once, so why now? I wish I could just keep them safe from everything. I know I can't hold them back. Now that Luce is a part of Fairy Tail. I hate how the guys in the guild always look at her like she's a piece of meat. I want to beat them up for looking at my wife but I can't. They can't know that she, the most beautiful girl in the world, is married a low-life like me. I'm not good looking, I'm not smart, I get into fights all the time. The amount of abuse they would get if people found out that I'm her husband, and when Wendy joins that I'm her dad. I just can't do that to them. I just can't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I woke up at 5 A.M. in the morning, before the sun was up. I look down at my sleeping husband. I have to go without telling him, because if I did there was no way he would let me do this, but it has to be done. I walk out with clothes in hand and make my way to the bathroom. I take a shower and get dressed. I leave a note for them to say where I am so they don't worry before I go out the door to get the train.

As I sit on the train I get scared. I haven't seen my father since I was 10 years old. I'm now 17. I need to tell him to stay away from Fairy Tail and my family. I would never forgive him if he hurt Wendy, Natsu, Happy, Carla or anyone from Fairy Tail for that matter. They have become part of my family. Since I joined they treat me like I'm part of theirs too. The train finally stopped. As I get off I take in a deep breath and start walk to the big house. I see all my family maids run out to meet me, telling me that my father wants to meet me in his study. I can't believe he didn't come out to see me! It's been 7 years since he last saw me. They pull me to my old room and make me wear a pink dress made for a princess. I hate it. It's not me, but I guess I could give him this since it is the last time he will ever see me again. As I walk to the room he is looking out the window. Then he turns to see me .

"Ah, Lucy, you've finally decided to come home. I have good news! I have found you a husband who is willing to take you and you will give him a son."

I'm so shocked. Will I really? I shouldn't be. This is my father after all. I'm so mad he hasn't seen me in 7 years and no "how are you"? "Where have you been"? No, just "I found you a husband".

"I'm sorry farther but I can't marry this man."

Before I could say anymore the doors of the study opened.

"MAMA DON'T LEAVE US!"

My daughter Wendy comes running up to me crying her eyes out and hugs me.

"I'll be good mama I'll clean my room all the time. I'll help cook and do anything just don't leave me and papa, we love you, don't leave."

I just put her down and get on my knees.

"And where did you get the idea I was leaving you? How could I leave you with papa? He can't even cook."

"I can cook, thank you very much."

I look up at my husband. I could tell he was scared that I really was going to leave.

"Lucy Heartfilia who are these people? Why is that little one calling you mama? Explain now!"

I look up at my farther and I stand up.

"First off, my name is not Lucy Heartfilia anymore. It's Lucy Dragneel. This is my daughter Wendy Dragneel and my husband Natsu Dragneel."

I have a smile on my face. My farther looks shocked at what he just heard. He sat down on his chair. I turn to Natsu.

"Take Wendy and wait outside. I'll be there in a minute."

He just nods and walks out the door holding a crying Wendy. She still hasn't stopped. The poor thing, I just want hug her and make sure she knows I'm never leaving her.

"Father, the only reason I came here today was to tell you to never hurt my family again, and to stay away. I have a daughter to think about, and a husband with a short-temper, so I am here to tell you nicely to leave my family alone. You hurt a lot of members of my family, just because you wanted to marry me off to some 40 year old man so you could make money. What would mama think of you? You haven't seen me in 7 years and this is what I come home to? You should look at yourself in the mirror. I want nothing to do with you. I don't want you near my daughter or anyone from Fairy Tail, got it? Because I will not hold them back. Goodbye father."

I turn around and put my right hand in the air so he can see my Fairy Tail mark. I go get into my old clothes and walk outside to find my family. Happy fly's up to me crying about how I shouldn't scare them like that. Carla looks at me. I could tell she had been crying too, but I didn't say anything knowing she wouldn't like it. I pick up Wendy and hold her close.

"Let's get home so I can make a nice dinner and we can get ready for our holiday, okay?"

That made her smile. We got on the train, much to Natsu's dismay. When we finally got home it was dark out. We had a nice family meal and went to bed.

The holiday when by too fast, but when we got home something happened. We were on our way up the hill to our house, but what was standing there was not our house. It was a big white house with a deck going the whole way around it. There was a big red door with a letter on it. It was from my farther.

Dear Lucy and Family,

I know I have never been there for you. I am not asking for your forgiveness. I want to give you this as a last gift for you so that you have a home that your children can run about in. You can make many happy memories here. You were right, your mother would not be happy with the man I have become and I'm going to change, become a better man. Start from scratch. I very sorry my dear Lucy. I never meant to hurt you, but I'm happy you found a place to call home. I know you hate me and you have every reason to, but I hope in time I get to know you better, and Wendy too, but only when you say so. For now, goodbye,

Love,

Papa.

I couldn't believe what I was reading. I couldn't stop crying. He did this. The house was beautiful. The house I always dreamed of.

"Let's take a look inside Lucy."

We opened the red door and inside it was big, but not too big. On the left there were two doors and stairs leading upstairs too. The first door was the living room. It had our pictures hanging up over the fireplace. It had Natsu's memories board and my maid outfit. I can't believe he kept it. The second door was the kitchen. It was big it had a little dining table in it. Then to the right it had another two doors, the dining room with a big table in it. Then the other was a study where I could write my book. Then upstairs it had 4 bedrooms and a big bathroom. Wendy's room was purple everywhere. It had a big bed in the middle of the room and a desk. She was so happy jumping up and down on her bed. Then we went to my and Natsu's room. It was big. It had a king size bed, a walk in wardrobe and our own little bathroom. It was perfect! We even still had our big backyard.

A lot has happened since then. I found out Loke was really Leo, the king of the golden keys. He almost died but I saved him so he is now one of my spirits. We also went to tower of heaven and found out a lot about Erza's past. I guess Natsu and I aren't the only ones with secrets. Natsu had to fight a man named Jellal. They won and the tower of heaven came down. Everyone was safe though. We came home to a very worried Wendy saying we should have called her. That night we all went to bed for some much need sleep.

When we woke up in the morning I went to apologize to Wendy. I felt so bad for worrying her like that, but when I got there only Happy was in the bed. Wendy and Carla where nowhere to be seen!

"NATSU! Wendy's not in her room! Carla's not there either!"

Natsu got up and started running around the house.

"I got her scent! I'll follow it, don't worry. Stay here in case she comes back."

I couldn't stop myself from crying. I was so scared my little girl had gone missing.

**In the guild hall **

**Wendy's P.O.V.**

Everyone's so nice here! I hope mama and papa aren't mad. I even used a fake last name to join Fairy Tail. I'm Wendy Marvell. Everyone keeps saying how cute I am and I got my guild mark on my right shoulder. It's my favourite colour too, blue. Then I heard the door open and the room heat up very fast. I didn't even need to look around to know it was papa.

"WENDY! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!"

Everyone in the guild looked and me then at papa. I just put my head down. I really made him mad this time. I walk over to him with Carla in hand. I look up at him and he just points outside. I don't think he's ever been this angry at me before. I start walking on the way home. He doesn't really say much to me just that we'll talk when we get home. When we get home mama comes running up and hugging me. Papa just goes into the house without saying a word.

"Were have you been? I've been so worried about you."

We walk inside the house and papa's in the living room.

"It's fine, but you need to tell me or your mother where you are Wendy. We were so scared. You can stay in the guild, but me or mama have to look at the missions before you go on one, and Carla has to stay with you at all times, okay?"

Before I could answer the doorbell rings. Papa's face goes white. Who could it be? I got to the door and opened it. Standing right outside is Erza-san and Grey-kun. I freeze. What do I do?

"Wendy are you okay? Did he hurt you? Where is he?"

I couldn't stop laughing. Papa walked up to the door.

"Why would I hurt my own daughter? What do you take me for? Wendy let them in, I'll tell your mother we have guests for lunch."

I look back at them. Their mouths were hanging open in pure shock.

"Would you like to come in? Lunch will be ready soon."

We were all gathered around the table. Mama was still in the kitchen.

"So Wendy, Natsu is your father? So who is your mother then?"

"I am."

**Lucy's P.O.V **

I was so excited. Natsu is letting people know about us. When I heard them ask Wendy who her mama was, shocked wouldn't even begin to describe the looks on Erza and Grey's faces.

"Lucy? You're Wendy's mom? But how? You only joined the guild 4 months ago."

Natsu answered the question for me.

"Me and Luce have known each other since we were 10 and have been married since we were 16. We have raised Wendy since she was 3 she is legally our daughter. You cannot tell anyone at the guild okay? They must not know."

"Haha, nice one flame-head! A girl like Lucy married to a guy like you."

"Yes Grey, I am married to Natsu and I'm very happy about it."

I give Natsu my best smile so he knows I'm not lying. Erza is staying very quiet through all this. She finally stands up.

"I can't believe you have been hiding them from us Natsu, but I will respect your wish and not tell anyone. Right Grey?"

"Yes sir."

After that we had a nice lunch. They stayed for a bit. Erza had to see the wedding pictures and get to know Wendy more. Grey and Natsu fought a lot but they didn't last long with Erza there.

Then it was time for bed. It was a long day with Wendy going missing, to her joining Fairy Tail, to Erza and Grey finding out about us. As I got into bed with my husband I said;

"It was nice having people over, and now when we go on missions with them we can still act like a family."

"Yeah I guess you're right. We should take Wendy on her first mission tomorrow. What do you say?"

"I'd really like that. Goodnight Natsu. Sweet dreams."

**Natsu's P.O.V **

"Goodnight Luce. I love you."

I kiss her forehead when I know she's asleep. I guess I'm happy that people know, but what Grey said when he found out… I know I couldn't do that to them, it would never stop. I also smelled iron-head today. He must be back in town.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy's P.O.V**

When I went to the guild there he was sitting in the corner by himself. I walked over to him and when he sees me he doesn't make eye contact.

"Hello Gajeel-nii I hear you joined Fairy Tail I hope you're enjoying it here and you should come to dinner sometime we all miss you"

"Don't call me that bunny-girl. I don't deserve to be called that after what I did to you"

"We all make mistakes Gajeel-nii and I forgave yours a long time ago"

After that little talk he started coming around to the house more. He said he still has nightmares about hurting levy-Chan and that he would do everything to make it up to her. So she never gets hurt again. I think a new love will soon happen speaking of love so much has happened I feel like me and Natsu have become so much close. He kisses me on the cheek before going out of the house every day and we cuddle more. We don't really say I love you well mostly because I'm scared he doesn't feel that way about me. We had to fight Laxus and his team because he wanted to take over Fairy Tail. Natsu and Gajeel-nee beat him. They did came out of it pretty beat up. Laxus had to leave the guild which no one really wanted to happen. We also had to fight the group call the The Oración Seis. Wendy had to bring Jellal back to life but he didn't remember anything. He helped us out a lot but he had to go to jail I felt so badly for Erza she really did love him.

But back to the now we're in a freaking different world and I'm the only one that can use their magic when I found Natsu and Wendy I was so gland they were safe but they were with another me. I still can't get my head around it. We are sitting in a hotel room trying to come up with a plain to get our friends back and other me said she would help but that we were stupid for trying. We come up with something then we all decide to go to bed. I feel weird not sleeping beside Natsu tonight and I know him and Wendy are just as worried about our friends as me.

**Edo Lucy's P.O.V **

I wake up so I could leave without the others knowing I need to get back to Fairy Tail soon and also to find that idiot of mine. When I sit up on the bed the other me and that Wendy girl aren't here. I walk out to the other room and there they are the other me is to the side of their Natsu and Wendy on top of them Natsu has his arms around both of them as if he's protecting them the two cats are also curdle up on them. They look like a little family it was nice but I need to get back to the matter at hand like where the hell is my idiot I swear when I see him ohh what I'm going do to him. Making me worry. He knows I don't like it when he's always this long the apartment is so lonely without him. I leave a note so they know I didn't die or anything. With that I'm away leave for Fairy Tail.

**Lucy P.O.V**

We meet the other Natsu when he was in his car he was so confident but when he wasn't he was so scared and my Natsu had the nerve to say I need to treat him better I'll show him better. He got us to the capital where our friends are we found out their going to use our friends to make more magic for this world. We also go captured by the other Erza. Happy and Carla got taken away from us. We finally broke out and found Erza and Grey. We saved our friends but had to say goodbye to the other us and it turns out Mystogan is the prince here. When we finally make it back. we find out the exceed have come with us. It was raining so Natsu gave me his jacket. Then a black Exceed comes out with a white haired girl that jumps on Natsu and he say her name Lisanna I feel my stomach sink I heard Mira talk about how close they were and also how upset he was when she died.

"We'll I think I'm going to go home it's been along adventure I'll see you all tomorrow bye"

Wendy and Carla decided to come with me

"Mama who was that girl hugging papa?"

"She's an old friend of papa's who he thought died"

She just nodded. I'm so glad Mira and Elf-man have their sister back but I feel this great sadness in my heart that just won't go away. When we get home I make some dinner I put Natsu and Happy's in the fridge for when they come home and go to the study. I open the third draw where there is a brown envelope it has a note attached to it saying "just in case" my farther left it here for me. I open it what was inside was divorce papers for me and Natsu I kept them so that one day I could give him his freedom to find someone he really loves.

Not much has changed since Lisanna came back she's so nice and we get on really well. It still doesn't help that I still feel a great sadness in my heart. We are going to Tenrou Island for S class exams Natsu got picked he didn't sleep all week he was so fired up. I'm partners with Cana she told me all about her farther and how if she doesn't win she would leave Fairy Tail so as a friend I can't let her do that.

The night before leaving me and Natsu are sitting out in the field Wendy's already in bed. She is mest's partner.

"You know Luce we'll be enemies tomorrow? Because I'm going to win the exam"

"Yeah I know but it will be fun and no way will me and Cana let you win we'll kick your ass"

We laugh at each other as I put my head on his shoulder it's so nice out and all the stars are shine so bright.

"Just remember to be careful I don't want you getting hurt because you don't think before you acted and I'll be the one that will have to look after you"

"Yeah yeah hey Luce guess what I heard Wendy Carla and Happy talking about the other day when they thought we couldn't hear"

"Natsu you shouldn't listen to other peoples conversations"

"I think I can if there about me and you also I'm her dad what if I there was boy I had to beat if hurt her"

I could stop laughing most people don't know but Wendy is Natsu world they are actually blood related. Natsu is really Wendy's older brother they come from the same parents but they don't see each other that way Natsu sees Wendy as his real daughter and Wendy see Natsu as her real dad.

"We'll back to what I was saying I overheard them said they wanted a new brother or sister. They were talking about how they were going to ask us for one."

I was red in the face they wanted a new brother or sister that would mean me and Natsu would have to….to…to have sex and we've only kissed 3 times and he doesn't even like me that way. I don't know what to do or what do I say oh Mavis please don't look at me.

"We'll what do you think Luce when we come back after I win of course we could start think about given them one….but only if you want to of course I mean it would be nice to have a little kid running around again I could build a tree house out back. Teach it magic you could teach it how to read and wright I'm not letting Erza near the poor thing not after what she did to me."

I couldn't believe what was coming out of Natsu mouth it sound like he really thought about it which only made my face redder than Erza hair. It's not like I haven't thought about having a baby with him I mean we are marred and I do love him.

"Yeah it would be nice I mean Wendy is getting older and I remember how lonely it was not having anyone around. I always wanted a little sister or brother growing up."

"Great then after the S-class exam we'll talk more about having a baby"

He kisses me on the head and hugs me in tighter we sit there for a little bit longer it was a nice silence little did we know this would be the last time we would be like this for seven years.

We went to Tenrou Island but we were attacked by a dark guild Grimoire Heart. When we finally won then an evil dragon named Acnologia came and tried to kill us. I was so scared just as my life was getting good. Natsu and I just started talking about giving Wendy a little brother or sister. Natsu just took my hand saying that we would get through this. We all took each other's hand. The next thing I hear is Natsu screaming for me, Wendy, Happy and Carla. We had been asleep for 7 years but we hadn't aged a day.

When we got home our beloved Fairy Tail it had fallen to the lows guild in the country it was now in a small building beside a frost. When we got home the house was clean which was weird because he only people who knew about it had gone with us to Tenrou Island. When we went to the living room it was full of gifts for all of us. It was all from my farther he had come to our house every month when he found out we had disappeared to clean up so the house wouldn't be dirty for when we came back. So we decided to go to the guild he works at to say thank you but when we got there we had found out he had died not even a month ago. I didn't know what to think

"Mama can we go visit grandpa and grandma to say thank you for looking after the house and all the gifts he got us"

I smiled she's so caring she hugs me which is what I need right now we go and buy flowers for mama and papa as we stand at the graves of my parents I can't find words to say I never got to know my dad but the people at his guild called him a kind man. He would always talk about me, Wendy and Natsu. He even called Wendy his granddaughter. It was nice that he thought of her that way. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Wendy

"Hello Grandpa and Grandma it's nice to see you again. I'd like to thank you for the gifts you got us and for looking after our home when weren't there. I wish we could have gotten to know each other better. I just like to say thank you for giving me mama without you two I wouldn't have the best mama in the world who loves and takes care of me when I'm sick who reads me bedtime stories every night. Who took care of me and papa even though she didn't have to but still did it anyway so thank you for giving her to us. I just wish I got to meet you one last time to thank you face to face. We brought you flowers mama says there you're favourites. I better go give mama a hug now she really need it but don't worry me, papa Happy and Carla are here to look after her so you have nothing to worry about. I'll come see you again soon bye I love you"

I could feel tear running down my face after what I just heard. Wendy comes up and hugs me. I smile down at her

"Let's go home it's getting late"

She nodded Natsu tells us to walk ahead that he'll meet up with us I give him a weird look but go on ahead anyway.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I sit and look at my wife and daughter leave I look back at the graves of Lucy's parents

"I promise I'll look after her no matter what. I would also like to say thank you. You see I'm a dragon slayer my real parents are dragons like real dragons are my blood parents. This means I have a mate. I found her in a field when we were ten. I was lucky most people don't find theirs she helped me rises Wendy just out of the goodness of her heart. I love your daughter more than life itself but I haven't told her because I want her to live life to the fullest. We started talking about giving Wendy a little brother or sister. I just like to say you never have to worry about her I'll always be by her side. I should get back to them. Just thank you for all you've done for my family."

I run down the street when I see them in the distance talking. I really am a lucky guy I have a beautiful wife and daughter Happy and Carla too and hopefully a little baby soon. A little pink haired girl or a blonde little boy would be nice. I get to them and smile I can tell their sad but they smile when they see me.

"Let's go home"


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucy P.O.V**

Life stated to get back to normal well as normal as it can be after missing 7 years we started going on missions again. We haven't really talked about having a baby since we came back. I guess it was to good to be true that Natsu wanted a baby with me. I find myself looking at the papers my farther left more offend now. Maybe it is time I mean I can't keep him forever he'd end up hating me. That would be the last thing I would want.

We find out about the grand magic games which are being held in 3 months Fairy Tail has come last every year since it started so to make sure that doesn't happen we are going to the beach to train. The first night there the girls and I drink a lot of shake. Which we all get really drunk then the boys come in and I couldn't help myself I was all over Natsu. He was getting pretty annoyed. He still took me to the bathroom. Then he takes me to a room

"Luce why did you drink so much of that stuff?"

"Because it's fun Natsu. Come cuddle with me it's cold"

He wasn't happy about it but Natsu lay down beside me and pulled me close. I feel brave in that moment so I kiss him with everything I had. It takes him a minute but he starts to kiss me back. Soon I have my hands in is hair and he started making his way down my neck slowly getting lower and lower. His hands where going up my leg but then he stops and looks up at me with a sad smile.

"Luce we can't, not when you're like this. It's not right I can't do this to you I'm sorry"

With that he gets up and leaves before I could say anything. I curled up in a ball and cried i couldn't stop. Was I really that bad that he couldn't even touch me? After that me and Natsu didn't really talk much even when we came home he was distance. So I have decided that after the games I will give him the divorce papers. That way he can be free to do what he likes and be with who he wants. It makes me feel sick inside thinking about him signing them knowing that he won't be mine anymore not that he was ever mine but sometimes it felt that way. I don't even want to think how Wendy, Happy and Carla might feel about this. I hate the idea of only seeing her a couple of days a week. I've been with her since she was only 3.

Master has picked me, Natsu, Erza, Grey and Wendy for Fairy Tails team for the games. Which is odd to me I would have thought he would pick Gajeel-Nii Juvia or Mira for the team since they are a lot stronger than me. I'm looking forward to helping Fairy Tail back to number one.

When we get the capital which the grand magic games are taking place it was so big we all take a look around but have to be back by midnight for the games. We find out that the whole guild came to watch us. When we do get to the hotel Wendy is nowhere to be seen I'm so worried what if something has happened to her. They sent people out looking for her I really hope they find her. The reason we had to get back before midnight was because the games started and Elf-man had to take Wendy's place. It all happened so quick there was no real time to think. We were one of the teams that made it to the main games we did get last place but we still got there.

Everything was going find on the Frist day they found Wendy she was hurt but alive. When me or Natsu are not taking part in the games we were with Wendy. She was so scared she never really said much about what happened to her but you could tell it really scared her.

"Mama, Papa don't leave me alone please. It might come back"

"What might come back?"

Natsu was getting really angry that someone would hurt his daughter.

"The thing that attacked me it came out of nowhere"

"Don't worry princess me and papa won't let anything happen to you okay? Why don't you get some sleep?"

"Can you read to me to help?"

"Of course anything for you"

With that I read her a book and she soon feel asleep I had to leave because of my fight with Flare so Natsu stayed behind and wished me luck. I lost the fight I feel like I let everyone down.

Me and Levy-Chan when for a walk to clear my head after everything that's been happening I wish I could tell her everything that's going on she is my best friend after all. Natsu wouldn't be happy if I did he didn't like that Grey and Erza found out but we couldn't really hide it when they came to the front door. We were walking for about 10 minute before so old men came up to us saying how Fairy Tail sucks and how we should join their guild so they could have some fun with us and when we said no then they started hit us. There where to many of them around 15. I had left without my keys in the hotel room because my minded is all over the place. They knocked out Levy-Chan when one of them went behind us he hit her in the head. I was almost out of it when two figures came out of nowhere. I couldn't really make them out that well my vision was getting blurry. Then one of them started talking to the men.

"Hey assholes did you ever hear the saying never mess with a dragons mate?"

The man just nodded they were shaking who were these guys dragons mate? what are they even talking about?

"Well here is a new one for you never mess with a dragon's mother and you assholes have messed with ours"

I didn't understand what he was saying whose mother is his. Is he talking about me and Levy-Chan the other figure started talking.

"Sting we need to go now they're on their way here. I'm sure they'd like to hurt them too we need to let them have some fun beating these guys up for what they did"

"I know but they hurt mama and auntie Levy they need to pay"

"Yes and I'm sure our fathers will make them pay. lets go before they see us they can't know about us yet"

"Fine"

Sting I think that's what the guy called him turned to the leader of the group

"you made the biggest mistake you see our fathers are on their way here because their mates have been hurt and what we did is nothing compared to what they're going to do to you If i ever see you near my mother again I wouldn't think twice"

With that he leaves I'm so confused he called Levy-Chan auntie levy and then said that I was his mother but how can that be. He's the about a year older than me. They were talking like they knew us I couldn't think I see Natsu and Gajeel-Nii coming and they look mad like they want to kill someone. They beat the shit out of the guild that hurt us. They said something about what were they doing here. They probably smelt that Sting guy and his friend. After that Natsu comes up to me and picks me up

"Are you okay Luce? Please say something anything"

"Natsu thank you"

"I'm so sorry Lucy I should have been there. Frist Wendy gets hurt now you and I wasn't here to save you both. I've been so stupid please forgive me"

I just smile I could never blame Natsu he does everything he can for the people he cares about which makes me love him more. My body hurts everywhere all I want to do is sleep it off and get on with the games. I fall asleep in Natsu arms as he brings me to the hotel room. I got hurt pretty bad on the 3nd last day. The good news is Wendy was feeling much better. See wasn't back to her full self yet she was still scared. The night before the last day of the games I got taken prisoner with a girl named Yukino Aguria.

Natsu, Wendy, Mira, Carla, Happy and Lily came to get us out only to be put in a hole underground. We had to fight these guys who were trying to kill us but when we got to the door standing there was me crying. Asking for help then she fell to the ground. She told us of the future what was about to come if we didn't stop it. I could see it in her eyes the way she looked and Natsu and Wendy that something bad happened to them the hurt that was in my/her eye. I don't think I could live in a world without them. That when we found future Rogue. He called me auntie which I found odd but then I remember the night that the guild beat me and Levy-Chan up he was the one beside Sting. He said that I had to die to save the future before I could think future me was lying on the floor everything happened so fast I could feel myself shaking as I held my dyeing self. It felt weird watching yourself die.

Natsu told us to leave I wanted to stay with him but he won't let me. Saying that he was trying to kill me so I need to be as far away as possible. We leave but then the dragons come out of eclipse gates. We try to fight the dragons and close the gate we used our golden gate keys we got the gate closed but there were still 7 dragons they were so strong even the dragon slayers are finding it hard.

Then at one point I end up naked in a bell with Natsu which was fun, not really he even touched my boobs I slapped him so hard. I can't believe he thinks it's okay to look let alone tough them and in the middle of a war too. Don't even get me on the shit I got from Virgo. That's when I found the future Lucy's diary. I found out what really happened and how we had to destroy the gate and then future Rogue couldn't come back. We tried but nothing worked until Natsu and a dragon came crashing into it. All the dragons started to disappearing as well as future Rogue. I don't know how to explain it but I got the feeling that future me got to go home to everyone she had lost all thanks to Natsu. I run up and hug him from behind. He always fines away to make everything okay again no matter what the problem is.

After all the dragon stuff was done the king had a ball for all the guilds. Natsu was nowhere to be seen. I found the guys Sting I still need to thank him and Rogue for saving us that night. I would really like to get to know him since he did say he was my son.

"Hello its Sting isn't it? Can we talk outside?"

"Yes m…Lucy"

We go outside to where no one can hear us

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving me and Levy-Chan that night"

"You were awake?"

"Yes I was I heard everything that you said is it true am i?"

"Shit Rogue and Yukino are going to kill me if they find out you know does the old man know too"

"Why are you not a loud to say that I'm your mother? Who's the old man? Do you mean your farther no he doesn't know about you"

He nodded we don't say anything for a long time then sting start crying

"I never thought I get to talk to you again I wanted so badly to talk to you even pas but Rogue said we couldn't say who we were because it might change the future"

"Well I'm glad I know I hope it means we can get to know each other better"

"I would like that a lot but I really don't think pas would another dragon around his mate he is the jealous type too."

"He'll live. please come by the house sometime for dinner we should get back to the party people will be looking for us"

"Yeah I need to apologies to Yukino for not being there for her"

We hug each other and say goodbye it will take some time to get use to the idea I have a kid from the future he's a lot like Natsu speaking of Natsu I see him in the hall he doesn't look happy he look mad about something

"What where you doing with him"

"I was talking to him about things"

"What things could you possibly need to talk to him about and why the hell were you hugging him?"

He saw that, shit what do I say? I can't tell him about Sting. I don't want to lie to him either

"I can't tell you not yet I will someday but please understand it's not my place to say right now"

I can tell he's not happy but he understands

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I can't believe she was hugging that guy. He was there that night too when me and Gajeel got there they were pretty beat up already and I could smell them. I get a weird feeling about this guy I don't know what it is. Me and Luce haven't been getting on well lately I feel like she's pushing me away I know I've been avoiding her after the whole drink thing i just felt so guilty she was drunk and not in her right state of mind. What kind of husband am I? She probably hates me right now. When we get home I'll have to make it up to her somehow.

* * *

><p>I hope you like it so far its going to slow down a lot now i will also be adding a new OC next chapter and I will be going of the main story off fairy tail from now on<p>

please review and tell me what you think


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucy's P.O.V **

We finally got home after the games the old guild hall was ours again everything was going well but at night things got bad Natsu would wake up screaming out my name Wendy was no better she Carla and Happy sleeps in me and Natsu bed most night. I guess watching future me die was hard on them too. Sting has been sending me letters he is the new master of his guild so he hasn't had time to stop by yet.

One morning when I was making breakfast Natsu come is

"Lucy can we talk?"

I knew this was coming but still I kept hoping it wouldn't. That he might want to stay and try to make this family work but I guess he has to have his own happiness too. I nodded my head so he knows I'm listening I don't trusted my voice right now.

"I think we should get away for a little bit I feel like we're pulling away from each other …..Luce I don't want us to stop being us…. you're my best friend and I can't lose you. When I saw you die I felt a part of me die. I feel like lately we don't talk about how we feel and it's affecting Wendy. So I booked us a hotel just the two of us Wendy will be staying with metal face so you don't need to worry. I want to get back to how we were not this can't be in the same room together shit. So we leave at noon and don't think you have a say we're going and that final"

I was shocked he wasn't asking for a divorce but that he wanted to work this out but he said as best friends not as husband and wife I guess I'll take it for now. It would be nice to get away just the two of us it's been a long time since it was just us.

"I would like that a lot Natsu"

I gave him my best smile I really did want to work this out I couldn't lose him either even if we were only best friends I still had him in my life and to me that's all that matter.

When we got to the hotel it was awkward to say the least. Natsu was the first to speak

"Luce lets go for a walk I want to see what's in the forest beside us"

"Yeah that would be nice bring a jacket it's a little cold"

"You know I don't feel the cold Luce"

As we were walking we talked about how Wendy's getting a lot stronger and how she's growing up way to fast. Then we heard a cry it sound like a baby we look at each other and start walking toward the noise. When we get to the noise what we find is something we both didn't expect to see it was a brown box the noise was coming from inside. When I opened it my eyes widen in shock what was lying there was a little girl 1 and a half years old at the most she had black hair and purple eyes. My eyes found a letter it said

Dear young blonde lady

I know this is a lot to ask but I'm a dying man I've been watching you and your male friend for a little while. You see this girl in the box is my daughter Yuri. I need you to look after her and raise her as your own. You see her mother died giving birth to her and now i have found myself dying on her as well. The reason I am asking you is I see how much you care for people and I want my daughter to grow up in a loving home and I feel that you and your male friend could give her a chances in life. I know it is a lot to take in if you are not willing to take her please send her to an orphanage in the next town her memoires of us two are now gone. If you chose to keep her never tell her about us you are her real parent.

Goodbye

I can't believe my eyes I look at this little girl again I couldn't send her off to some orphanage then Natsu puts his hand on my shoulder I look at him I was about to tell him that I want to keep her but he spoke first

"I know"

"huh?"

"I know what that look in your eye say. I really don't have a say in the matter but it's okay I won't mind having another kid it will be fun. I think her name should be Yuri Layla Dragneel what do you think Luce? We better get back to the hotel she must be cold and what kind of dad would I be to let my little girl get cold"

Tears where falling from my eyes he really means it when he that he'll be her dad. I thought he might not want another kid with me this just makes me love him more. He didn't even think about himself he just picked her up and hugged her talking about what name to call her. Why are you making it so hard not to love you Natsu?

We walk back to the hotel Natsu has a big smile on his face the whole time i do as well. When we get to the hotel room we start to pack up we need to get home we had a lot to get done. First we had to get her room set up then get the adoption papers ready. We also need to tell Wendy, Carla and Happy about her. They have to act like she's been there the whole time. The man that left that letter asked that we would never tell her about them and act as if we were her real parents.

When we got home Yuri was still asleep she hasn't woken up at all but I read that if some memorise spells are used the person will sleep for a long period of time. I tell Natsu to bring her home and start work on her room. I went to get Wendy, Carla and Happy from Gajeel-Nii's house. When I got there I knocked on the door Lilly answered it.

"Hello Lucy I thought you were away with Natsu?"

"Yes I was but something came up I was wondering if I could speak to Gajeel-Nii for a moment?"

He nodded and calls for Gajeel-Nii to come to the door when he saw me he gave me a funny look.

"What are you doing here bunny-girl aren't you meant to be with lover boy for a couple of days that's why I got the brat"

"Something came up and I need you and the kids to come with me to the house"

That's when Wendy appears out of nowhere looking scared

"Is everything all right mama? Where's papa? Why isn't he with you? Why are you back so early I thought you two were going away for a couple of days?"

"Papa's fine we have something to tell you when we get home okay nothing bad happened just pack your things and follow me and get Happy and Carla too.

She nods and runs into the spare bedroom then once everyone is ready we started to walk to the house I hope they don't mind I mean they did say they wanted a new brother or sister. I know we should have talked to them about it first but we really didn't have time to.

When we got home we heard noise coming from one of the spare bedroom the one across from Wendy's. Natsu comes out of the room with a smile on his face.

"All done I haven't had to work that thing in year's good thing we kept it when Wendy didn't need it anymore"

"Natsu we're back, come into the living room when you're ready"

2 minute later Natsu walks in with a sleeping Yuri in his hands

"Wendy Happy and Carla I'd like you to meet your new little sister Yuri Layla Dragneel"

I don't think I've ever seen them so happy they started jumping up and down saying thank you over and over again then running up to see their new little sister while Gajeel-Nii sat with a shocked face he looked like he was trying to say something but couldn't. I turn to see my kids asking to hold her with so much glee

"There is one think I need you to do before anything else happens"

"What is it mama is something wrong with Yuri"

"No there nothing wrong with her but she has no memoirs of her life before here. so you need to act as if she is has been her since she was born okay?"

They all nod even Gajeel-Nii after that I made everyone dinner Yuri should wake up soon I feel nerves what if something goes wrong. I know it's going to be hard taking care of them but with Natsu help I know I can. Once dinner was done Gajeel-Nii went home he said he was happy for me and that if I ever need anything he's here for me then mumbled something about helping Juvia with picking new clothes for Grey to notice her. I really wish people would see this side of him more he so kind his best friend Juvia scares me a little with her whole thinking I'm a love rival which I am not Grey's just a good friend and I like the idea of Grey and Juvia oh and Levy-Chan and Gajeel-Nii I know that going to happen because of Rogue being their son and all yep Sting told me he also told me that Yukino's from the future too and her parents are from Fairy Tail but wouldn't tell me. After saying my goodbye I head back inside. Everyone's in the living room waiting for Yuri to wake up then around ten she starts to move. When she opens her eyes up they're the same purple as before she blinks a couple of times before looking around her. Natsu was the first to speak

"Hey baby girl you finally decide to wake up. We were all worried it's okay now you're home are you hungry do you wanted mama to make you something?"

She sits up and looks at me then points

"Mama?"

I nodded my head to let her know she got it right then she looks at Natsu

"Papa?"

Natsu has a big smile on his face and nodded then he starts to speak

"And there's your big sister Wendy and there's Carla and Happy so want to you say we get you something to eat and get you up to bed?"

She gives a shy smile but before she could say anything her stomach give us an answer. we all laugh and she joins in. when we get her something to eat let's just say it's hard to believe she's not Natsu real daughter. We get her to bed with a bedtime story soon she falls back to sleep in Wendy's old crib. Then I go into Wendy's room to she is handling everything.

"Hey princess how are you doing?"

"I'm so happy mama thank you so much I always wanted a little sister and now I have Yuri. Can we go shopping tomorrow to get her clothes and toys please?"

"Oh I almost forgot about those things yeah papa said he was going on a mission anyway and I have to get some paper work done in town so yeah we can have a girls day out"

She hugs me goodnight I'm really glad she okay with this I should tell Sting about it to maybe he could come over to meet her but he knows her already if he's from the future he did say he want to see Wendy again so it would be nice. With that I go to my room I really just need to sleep everything happened so fast today thank Mavis we were only half an hour away so we could get home before dark I feel myself fall asleep I notice Natsu hasn't come to bed I wonder where he is?

**Natsu P.O.V **

I'm in the study room I need to find me and Lucy's wedding license for the adoption paper's I can't find them anywhere. So that's when I decide to check her desk I know she hates it when I do but I really want to do this as fast as possible. It's not in the first or second draw so it must be in the third when I open it up I find a brown envelop this must be it but when I open it. I can't believe my Lucy has this. Is she going to use them? Does she want to? Divorce papers. I feels so hurt and angry why would she have these and how long as she had these? I just don't understand sure we've been having a hard time but every marriage does. I'll talk to her after the adoption tomorrow. I will not let this family fall apart. I feel like burning these papers right here but I'm going to talk to her first.

* * *

><p>I hope you like the story so far please review and tell me what you think<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucy P.O.V **

Last night Natsu didn't come to bed he spent the night on the cough. He didn't say much at breakfast which was very unlike him he looked like he was thinking about something important.

After breakfast we all went to the town hall to adopted Yuri then after all the paper work was done Natsu went on his mission saying he'd be back later tonight. So it was just the girls left for a day of shopping. The first thing we did was go to a small café to have some lunch which is where we meet Erza.

"Hello Lucy, Wendy Carla and Yuri"

I give her a confused look how does she know about Yuri? As if she read my mind she mouths Gajeel. He must have told her and Grey about Yuri saying they had to act like they knew her.

"So what are you ladies up to on this fine day?"

"Mama is taking us shopping to get Yuri new clothes would you like to come Auntie Erza? It's a girl's day out since papa's on a mission with Happy."

She looks at me to see if it's okay i give her my best smile I would be nice if we had a girls day out

"Juvia would also like to go love rival"

I freeze when did Juvia get her and how did we not see her "Juvia when did you get here?"

"Juvia has been here for as long as Erza. Juvia would like to get some new clothes for little Yuri here."

How the hell does she know I thought we were careful shit if Natsu finds out about this I'm so dead. Levy-Chan will kill me too for not telling her first.

"Juvia how…" she cuts me off "Juvia has known for a long time about you and Natsu-san Juvia Is Gajeel-Kun's best friend and Grey-Sama's future Wife" she stares me down as if telling me that she will be Grey's wife not me.

"Juvia how many times do I have to say I don't see Grey that way and I'm married with kids"

She looks at me with pure shock "love rival is married to Natsu-san Juvia thought you just had kids together not that married" she goes off into a day dream about Mavis knows what.

"Mama is papa going to be mad that auntie Juvia knows about us?" she looks sad she doesn't like making her dad upset.

Erza stands on the chair with her sword out "Don't worry Wendy if Natsu get mad at you send him to me and I'll show him mad" Erza really scares me sometimes

"No it's okay Auntie Erza" Wendy is waving her hands and head back and forth "really please don't hurt papa"

Yuri start's pulling my top to get my attention "yes baby girl what is it" she point's to Erza "scary lady hurt papa?" "No baby girl auntie Erza is only joking" with that she just nods and eats her food.

We sat in the café for another half an hour Juvia was daydreaming something about honeymoon and no more love rival. She also said she has known about Wendy being my daughter for a long time saying "Juvia knows everything Grey-sama knows" it won't surprise me if the two we're dating. Everyone knows Grey has a soft spot for the girl.

"So ladies ready for a day for shopping?" we all nod and leave the café we decide to go to the town that the Sabertooth guild is in so no one from our guild will see us and Erza saw a dress there coming back from her last mission.

After shopping for Yuri we decide to look around some more that's when we ended up in a wedding dress shop. Erza says "it's never to early to look" with that Juvia and Erza ran into the store. We sit down waiting for them to come out with the dress they tried on. I remember getting my wedding dress Natsu went on lots of missions just so I could have one he came home one night with this knee high white dress it was beautiful it had a vale too. He said "it's not right for a girl to get married without a wedding dress" he really can be sweet sometimes I get broken out of my thoughts when Juvia ask "so what did your wedding dress look like Lucy-san?" I was shocked she called me by my name not love rival. I tell them the story about when Natsu came home with it. They all laughed at how cute he was.

After they tried on some more dress we left only to walk into Sting. Erza and Juvia said they would meet us at the restaurant we were having dinner at.

"I knew I smelt you here so what brings you here?" he smiles it looks a lot like Natsu's smile when I think about it.

"We're here to get new cloths for Yuri and also have a girl's day out" that's when he sees Yuri and Wendy are still with me.

"Hello Yuri and Wendy are you having fun?" they both nodded to shy to talk I guess it's because they don't know it's their little brother who their talking to.

We talk a little more Yuri and Wendy warm up to him and soon are laughing at all his stupid jokes. It's getting late and we still have to meet Erza and Juvia for dinner so we say our goodbye. He hugs us and spins me around. The next thing I see his a fist coming to Stings head and Sting falls to the ground I look up to see my husband standing there looking like he's going to kill someone

"Natsu what the hell, why did you hit him?" he looks at me then with anger and hurt

"Leave the girls at metal face then come home" with that he walks away Sting says it's okay and that I should properly go before I anger him anymore. So I hurry to the restaurant where we were to meet Erza and Juvia telling them that something came up and we must leave.

I go to Gajeel-Nii's house when I get their he looks at me "you really did it this time he's pissed" I give him nodded I don't know what I did to make him this angry.

"Leave the girls here for the night and talk to that idiot husband of yours" I look at the girls Yuri doesn't understand that Natsu really mad but Wendy looks like she's going to cry.

"Mama are you and papa going to break up?" she looks at me like a scared little girl which is exactly what she is.

"No princess mama and papa just need some alone time to talk okay? Be good for your uncle" she nods.

I walk to my house I decide to go to the field for a bit to think. As I lay down on the grass it starts to rain the rain hits my face hard but I don't care it feels nice. I lay there for a while till I hear someone coming I open my eyes to see Natsu standing beside me rain dripping down his face

"Lucy what are you doing out here you'll get a cold" I look at him that's when I see it the brown envelope in his hand. How did he find it? He notices I see it and frowns "Lucy why do you have these?" I look away I can't see is face right now knowing he found them is he going to use them now that he has them?

"Lucy look at me and tell me why the fuck do you have these" I look up at him he looks more hurt than angry. I don't know what to do I'm so confused "there so I could give you your freedom to marry who you want to. So you don't have to be tide down to me forever just because we have kids together I want you to be happy" tears won't stop falling from my eye's I'm happy it's rain so he can't see them "you're my best friend Natsu and if I keep you from finding someone you really love like Lisanna then what kind of person would that make me. I can't have you hate me Natsu not you." I can't stop myself from chocking on my tears.

"I don't love Lisanna where did you get that idea?" "Mira said you two where close when you were kids" he pulls me up from the ground "Lucy as far as I'm concerned me and you have been together since we were 10. Lucy it's always been you how can you not see that do you really think I would marry someone I didn't love? I have been in love with you from the first time I saw you. Do you really believe I would just let anyone be a mother to Wendy? I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you, you were my mate you were the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Lucy Dragneel you are my one and only my other half the better part of me. I'm sorry I never said it before I was scared that you don't feel the same way that's way when I saw you with Sting I just got so angry and hit him without thinking. It's okay if you don't want to be with me I get it who would want to I'm a mess all I do is start fight's I'm to scared to let people know you're my wife because someday you could decide I'm not what you wanted and leave. Everyone would know and if by any luck you did stay you would never hear the end of it. If you wanted me to sign the papers I will but I don't regret this life I chose"

Natsu loves me he really loves me I feel so happy right now "say it again" he gives me a confused look "say what again?" "Say that you love me again" I look at him with so much hope in my eyes I really hope he means it. "Lucy Dragneel I love you always have always will" by now we're both dripping wet but we don't care both of us scared of what the other will do next. I look at the paper's one more time "burn them" he looks at me then see I'm talking about the paper's his big smile comes back to his face and he burns the paper with that I jump on him and kiss him. It takes him a minute to kiss back but when he does it's so full love.

The next thing I know is my back is up against our back door Natsu opens in up without breaking the kiss when we are in side we break apart "we better get these wet clothes off" with that I try and pull his top off but because it's wet it sticks and won't come off we laugh about how awkward it is but soon find our self's kissing I rap my legs around Natsu so he can take me to our room. When we finally get to our room all our clothes are off laying somewhere around the house when we lay down on the bed Natsu hovers over me breathing heavy he looks scared when looks at me saying "are you sure you're ready Luce. We don't have to if you're not ready" I nod at him to let him know I want this too. I've wanted this for a long time. When he finally enters me I feel a sharp pain as he pushes himself deeper inside me. I let a hiss sound escape my mouth. Natsu starts to panic "did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you? Do you want me to stop?" I laugh a little he's so cute when we panics "It's okay Natsu I'm fine it just hurt a little don't worry it happens to every girl the first time it's okay you can move now" he nodded I can feel him moving inside me in and out if feel amazing now that the pain is almost gone. I wish I could saw my first time was like a romantic novel but it wasn't. There where limbs everywhere I think I got an elbow to the face at one point and I kneed Natsu in the rips a couple of times. Natsu kept panic trying to make sure he wasn't hurting me. Then when we finally came he bit into my neck to mark me which hurt a lot. He kept saying sorry.

After that we just kind of lay there not talking and there was an awkward silence and boy was it awkward.

"So….. that wasn't awkward at all" I start to laugh then Natsu joined in we laugh for a good ten minute then he pulled me in for a hug "we'll get better at it with practice" "I love you Natsu" it was the first time I said it out load "I love you to Lucy always have always will" with that I feel myself fall asleep I'm so happy right now life couldn't get any better. The boy with pink hair loves me.

**Natsu P.O.V **

Lucy loves me I feel like screaming it on the highest build. She really said she loves me and not only that she let me mark her which means she's mine forever I mean the whole sex thing was awkward but to be fair I had no idea what the hell I was doing. I'm glad I found the papers if I didn't we still be hiding how we really feel. I feel like a weight has been lifted.

* * *

><p>please review i hope you're liking it so far<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Lucy P.O.V**

Ever since that night Natsu and I have been better than ever I feel like we really are a big happy family now.

Today is Christmas it's also the day the guild gets to meet Yuri but first everyone that knows about our little family is coming for breakfast. It's a thing we do every year now that we are having our dinner at the guild hall. Which will be great I really feel like they are my real family too I still feel bad for keeping this secret from them.

As I'm making breakfast Natsu comes in and starts to dance Wendy and Yuri are laughing "papa is funny" then he takes my hand and makes me dance around the kitchen with him as he sings Christmas songs. "Will you two stop being so gross? It's making me lose my appetite" we turn around to see Gajeel-nii at the door "You're just jealous because we're happily married and you can't even tell your mate you like her" "Married? Lu-chan is this true?" oh shit Natsu and I both looked at each other how did we not see her "Levy-chan what are you going here?" she looked at Gajeel-nii then back to Natsu and me "Gajeel said he wanted me to meet his family saying he had a little sister and two nieces and a idiot of a brother-in-law I can't believe you lied to be Lu-chan I thought we were friends no best friends" she then turns to Gajeel-nee she was almost crying "and you knew this whole time and said nothing who else knows?" I just wanted to give her a hug "Levy" Natsu cuts me off "it's my fault she wanted to tell you but I said no she never wanted to keep it from you so don't blame her or metal face they did it for me" before she could repay Juvia runs into the room with presents "Yuri, Wendy auntie Juvia got you something you're going to love uncle Gray-sama helped me pick them" Natsu and Levy turn to me shocked (opps may have forgot to tell Natsu about that) "JUVIA KNOWS!?" "hey don't look at me Gajeel-nii told her" I point to him "I did not her dear _Gray-sama_ told her" just as he says this Gray and Erza walk through the door "hey I can hear you metal head and no I didn't tell her I don't know how she found out" we all turn to Juvia who is playing with Yuri and Wendy "Juvia told you she know everything Gray-sama knows"

The girls are all helping me get breakfast ready while the boys set up the table which we found out was a bad idea them in the same room with sharp things. "So Lu-chan how long have you and Natsu been married?" I have to take a minute to think "well nine years but to us only two we've been together since we were ten years old" she looked hurt "so all this time Natsu kept you from me when we could have been best friends how could he" now she just looked like she was trying to think of ways to kill him. We all just laughed it was fun the 7 of us dance around the kitchen singing to Christmas songs and cooking. This is what life should be like I hope it stays this way best Christmas ever.

"I'M HOME!" was all we heard followed by a "What the hell was that for old man" we all walk into the hallway to see Natsu have Sting in a headlock "well don't come into my house screaming and scaring your little sister and don't call me old man I not old yet" poor Lector he looked so taken back that someone would do that to Sting. Rouge just had a blank face while holding Frosch he was wearing a red frog costume today. Even Yukino came for breakfast that's when I saw Natsu eyes he had an evil idea before I could say anything "so Sting already bring your mate home to meet the parent's?" he didn't oh shit he said it now Sting and Yukino were both red as Erza's hair even Rouge was smirking "mom make him stop before I have to beat up his old ass" that got him a fist to the head "who you calling old you're older than me here" it was true Sting was a year older than us but still acted like a big baby I guess he talks after his dad "okay break it up you two foods ready" with that they both ran to the dining room

Everyone was having fun eating talking Rogue was talking to Levy you could see he was happy finally taking to her we found out he loves books just as much as she does. Natsu and Sting were talking about building a tree house for the girls to play in Gajeel-nii and Gray said they would help too. Juvia, Erza, Yukino and I were talking about new magic we all wanted to learn. Wendy and Yuri are talking about the present they got from everyone and happy was trying to keep Lector way from Carla and Frosch and Lily were sitting eating happily. I really do love everyone in this table they are my real family.

Once everyone's done we all clean up and get ready for the guild Sting, Rouge, Yukino, Lector and Frosch have to go back to their guild for dinner it's sad but they have another family waiting for them too. I can't wait for the guild to meet Yuri Natsu still doesn't want people to know just yet but we will tell them Yuri is our Daughter I hate that we can't say Wendy is I want people to see we have two amazing kids Natsu says we can tell them soon just not yet. I'm scared that when they do find out they'll be mad at us for hiding this. I'd say they would be madder if they ever found out my secret that not even Natsu knows.

When we get to the guild it's full of happiness there was one long table so everyone could sit together "Merry Christmas Everyone" they all turn to us and go quit when they see Yuri in Natsu's arms "Everyone I'd like you to meet one of my daughters Yuri, Yuri say hello" Yuri didn't like everyone staring at her so she goes into my arms and hides her face then the guild all true to me and look at me like I have two heads that's when Mira Speaks "what do you mean by one of your daughters Natsu?" wait he did say that I looked at Natsu he just gives me a smile "well you already know Wendy" by know half the guild was on the floor the other half were laughing thinking he was joking which only made him mad "papas telling the truth I'm him and mamas daughter papa wouldn't lie about that" that's when someone said something they shouldn't have "come on Wendy Natsu and Lucy aren't your real parents." Natsu was about to say something but Wendy bet him to it "Mama and papa are my real parents they feed me mama taught me how to read and use my magic papa always played with me when he wasn't on jobs they took care of me when I was sick read me bedtime story's every night they hugged and kissed it better when I got hurt showed me nothing but love and happiness my whole life they are my real parent know matter what you say they saved up all their money to make sure I had everything I ever wanted I never went without anything because they wanted the best for me they do the same for my little sister you know nothing they are the best parents I could ever ask for they gave me a family and never left me alone because of them I know what love and happiness is." She was crying when she finished she ran into her dads arms he picked her up and hugged her. The person who said that was now on the floor with Mira and Cana over him then Mira and Cana started crying "Lucy, Natsu why didn't you tell us we had two beautiful nieces" they then came up and hugged us. When everyone came out of shock they a cheered

When everything was back to normal I walk up to Natsu "why did you tell them Wendy was ours too?" he looks at me and smile "because I don't like her calling me Natsu I'm papa to her also it won't be fair if Yuri got to call me papa and Wendy didn't" we both look over to our daughter she's laughing and has the brightest smile "I think you just made her Christmas" looking up at my husband he looks down at me "Well you 6 made my life" I give him a confused look "6?" "Yeah Wendy, Yuri, Happy Carla you yes Sting too he is my son after all oh I forgot Lector he is part of this family too and Yukino she's Sting Mate I don't think Laxus will like that Mira will love it though" "Yukino is Mira and Laxus kid?" "yeah she smells just like them how did you not know well I guess Sting never said it in any of the letters he sent you" wait a minute letters "You read my letters?" he Looked scared now "well what do you expect I wanted to know why you were talking to him if you're with me that's how I found out he was our son" it is true I did wonder how he found out about Sting if I didn't say anything the guild still don't know me and Natsu are married or even together. Natsu says it would be to much for their small brains to take in.

The Christmas dinner was so nice everyone was having fun Yuri got more comfortable with everyone all the girls were playing with her and Asuka. Wendy and Romeo looked like they were having fun talking and every now and then I would see a little bit of red on Wendy's cheeks. Natsu and Gray were fight nothing new there Juvia was talking to Levy-chan and Gajeel-nii Erza was talking to the matser. Yup best Christmas ever.

**Natsu P.O.V **

Today was a long day I was happy everyone came to breakfast maybe people knowing about us isn't as bad as I thought they all look so happy. I know we were telling the guild about Yuri I knew it wasn't fair on Wendy that Yuri could call us mama and papa but Wendy couldn't and as I said to Luce I don't like her calling me Natsu it doesn't feel right I'm her dad after all. After what she said today I make me so happy that she really thought of me that way. I also didn't like what was going on with her and Romeo I mean I like Romeo don't get me wrong but I don't like any guy near my daughter and she's to young to know her mate I haven't even talked to her about that yet she's still my baby girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up but i've had a lot of college work to do and well dragon age came out too.<strong>

**i will be editing this story making it better and more readable for you guys. i hope you like it please review and let me know what you think.**

**Have a happy Christmas :) **


End file.
